Saving Bella
by Jenny Cullen Lautner Leto xxxx
Summary: Bella has swallowed a robot snake and has made her into a angel but who is Dani and what is she doing there
1. Chapter 1

One day Edward and Emmet were hunting when they can across a almighty scream of pain. They ran over to where they heard it and saw a girl looking 17 with bright blue eyes and dark brown with a models body. Emmet picked her up bridle style and carried her home. Once at home Carlisle had set up a home hospital bed for the girl still thrashing about and whimpering. They found out she was changing into a VAMPIRE! . They waited for three weeks instead of three days, then they heard a human (or so they thought) heart beat its final beat to silence and she was now a vampire.

She had finally hunted and was being watched very closely by everyone. In front of her was Jasper and Emmet, behind them was Carlisle and Alice, then Esme and Rose finally Edward with Bella behind him. Suddenly they all fell to the ground while she grabbed Bella and ran outside with her in her arms hugging and kissing her cheek and temple while screaming in happiness.

EDW pov

We were waiting for her to speak when we all fell to the floor, i couldn't get up she picked up my Bella i screamed in anguish, i tried to save her but i couldn't move i then heard a scream and we were finally

able to move. I jumped up and ran to my love my Bella the love of my life. I opened the door and saw Bella being swung around being hugged and kissed while screaming. I ran to her picked up the girl flung her backwards and Emmet and Jasper were holding her in place i was about to rip her head off when Bella fell to the floor screaming.

"Bella can you hear me please BELLA!" i begged

"Please can you give me your shirt Edward and Emmet" she already had Emmet's

"Why are you going to kill her again?" i said looking at my Bella in concern

"no i am going to save her please" she begged i took my shirt off and she tied them together and shoved them down her throat "WHAT ARE YOU DOING"I screamed at her

"Getting it out" was all she said "what out" i asked a little scared of what the outcome will be

"This" she took the shirts out and on the was a little robotic snake thing


	2. Becoming a angel

Becoming Bella

"Esme can you take this and wash it, Carlisle take Bella to 23 Adams Street with Edward, Alice make a cup of hot chocolate with little marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles, Jasper you help Alice, Rose and Emmett get Bella some boy shorts and a crop top in a dark colour Now" She shouted at us we looked at each other then got down to business I carried Bella into the house I looked around and saw lots of people in beds asleep why? I asked myself

"Why do you thing everybody is on beds and asleep" I asked Carlisle

"I don't know but I have found where all the IV poles have gone" I laughed while lying Bella on one of the beds and Carlisle was about to Inject a drip into her when a girl shouted "NOOOOOOOOO" Carlisle stopped and turned around

"What are you doing" she asked in disbelief

"I was about to hook her up to the drip why?" he said defending himself

"Do you know what's wrong with Bella Mr I-know-everything-Cullen" she said smugly

"Um err"

"Exactly ok so take off her clothes so she is in just her underwear then Edward could you get a glass of water in case Bella gets thirsty and Carlisle could you call the rest of the family she will be waking up soon" the girl ordered us I walked off to get a glass of water, when I heard a scream I dropped the glass and ran human speed to my Bella. Her heart rate was twice the speed of a normal human it was like she was turning into a vampire, of course she can't be doing that no one has bitten her have they? While I was in thought Bella was screaming and thrashing around, then she suddenly stopped and she started hovering and the girl was getting ropes and tying her down, I was too shocked to do anything about her I was just staring at my love what was happening to her? Then Bella opened her eyes and starting sobbing dramatically I ran over to her

"Bella love are you ok how do you feel" I said in concern and she replied with a scream

"It hurts please Edward take away the pain please just kill me" she said her voice breaking 3 times

'I don't know what to do' I said desperately i turned around along with my family and looked at the girl

"What is your name?' I asked she looked at me shocked

"Oh my I forgot to tell you my name opps i am Dani Chantal White of the 4th generation' she said with proud

"Generation of what?" Emmet asked confused Dani just laughed

'The generation of saviours silly" she said laughing she looked at our confused faces even Bella was confused while the pain was leaving her body

"Please tell me you know what a saviour is" she said astonished everyone shook their heads she was quite for a minute prosing what we just said

"Well you aren't very clever saviours are mythical creatures who save others to keep the balance of the super world under control I do Angels but my friends do others like Luna does werewolf's she helps them cope their early years and when they morph. Jared helps Vampires turning and once they are turned with their bloodlust and getting their gifts and emotion under control. Shannon is a genius with Fairies with helping them to start flying and how to control their sneezing because of their fairy dust and a lot more creatures like witches, dragons lost souls, Phoenixes, Ghosts" she said i thought all the supernatural creatures were myths but apparently not.

Please review it would make me happy!


	3. Dani in a coma

**Dani POV**

I thought all mythical creatures knew each other. Bella started another round of screaming so I closed my eyes and started mumbling under my breath the words of a spell I once was taught.

"Više krik gore se dobiva"and instently Bella started to calm down and drifted off to sleep I start to make my way out when Edward told me to stop

"So what is happining to My love" Edward said all worried as he turned and looked at Bella

"she is turning into a witch it is a very painful experience and not every witch has made it, but i know she will" i said nicely even though i was getting frustrated with having to explain everything to them

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT" he screamed at me I looked at him and started laughing they all looked at me like i was crazy.

"Ed-war-d" Bella croaked he ran over to her bed and held her hand

"What happened" she said looking at me"

" Edward will explain" I said and started to walk out i turned when i heard the sound of a car brake screech then i saw it a car going way over the speed limit I heard Alice scream my name I flew backwards and everything went black

**Edward POV**

All i saw was Dani go flying, everyone ran over to her and there she was lying in a gutterblood everywere but mainly coming from her head Carlisle picked her up and ran home with her i grabbed Bella and went home.

I took Bella to my room and layed her on my golden bed and sat next to her humming her lullaby.

She woke up hours later and rubbed her eyes

"Bella love how do you feel" i said look at her she had some bruses on her arms from us tring to keep her still, when she opened her eyes i gasped they wern't the beautiful chocolate brown they used to be the had transformed into a shimering silver

She sat up and coughed she rubbed her eyes again and got up I took her hand in mine

"I feel weird like I have been trampled my a heard of Bulls and jumped off a cliff into sharp pins"she said smiling at me I smiled back and she started walking

„"Love where are you going" I asked

"To see Dani will you come whit me please" she said and how could I say no to her I smiled and nodded and we walked to Carlisle's office, knocked and enter and there Dani was hocked up to a hundreds and hundreds wires with blood staining her bandages

"What's wrong with her Eward" Bella asked I looked down at her and said

"she's in a coma and might not make it back out again" she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

I may not updat as offen because of school back on and stuff but please review and i may update soon!


End file.
